shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Creator of Shadows
Creator of Shadows is the name of a main quest and boss fight in Chapter V of Shadow Fight 3. It is the first boss fight of Chapter V which takes place on the ship deck. Story The unexpected shadow bots are taking over Captain Phang's ship. After the player takes care of them, the man who controlled these bots appears before the party, completely unhappy with how they treated his shadow bots. Itu recognizes the man as Master Okada, an assistant of Bolo. The mention of Bolo's name only angers Okada even more. Fight Info Master Okada is fought as the first boss of Chapter V. The fight consists of up to five rounds, and the player must score 3 victories in order to win. The timer for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat Master Okada before the timer ends. Otherwise, they will lose that round. Enemy Info *Name: Master Okada *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Blood Reaper (Kusarigama) *Armor: Obscure Jacket *Helm: Stealth Visor (modified) *Ranged Weapon: Bladed Mill (Folded Blade) Special Ability *'Summoning' A shadow bot randomly pops out next to the player, performing a single strike of attack before disappearing. The shadow bot cannot be damaged, and its attack ignores blocks. But it can be dodged. The shadow bot wields a pair of Sabers as its weapons. After a bot is summoned, Master Okada will be immediately turned into shadow form. Although he is not actually being in shadow form, therefore he cannot use any shadow abilities. Move and Perks *''???'' A sequence of 4 attacks with Kusarigama. *'Prepared Strike ' First hit to the player during the first 4 seconds of the round deals more damage. *'Discharge ' A chance to lose player's Shadow Energy by 100% of Master Okada's inflicted damage dealt. *'Interference ' A chance to forbid the player to use block for 4 seconds with a hit. *'Recharge ' A chance to gain shadow energy equal to a percentage of Okada's attack damage. *'Time Bomb ' A chance to set a bomb which will detonate for 2 seconds and inflict 100% of Master Okada's inflicted damage dealt. Shadow Abilities *'Trip ' Conjures two portals, one behind the player and another one behind him. Okada then launches the sickle to the portal behind him, it will appears on the portal behind the player. If the player gets caught, they will be pulled to the portal, appearing next to Okada. He then strikes the player with the kusarigama three times. *'Blast ' Slams the ground with one fist, creating an upwards close-range splash of damaging Shadow energy around Master Okada. *'Eruption ' Raises a hand and summons a pillar of Shadow flame directly below the player. *'Bolt ' Charges up and throws a blade at the player - Upon contact, the player is struck by a lightning bolt from the sky. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with 20 experience, some gold, and they level up to level 14. The amount of golds given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. 3 cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery creator of shadows (1).jpg creator of shadows (2).jpg creator of shadows (3).jpg creator of shadows (4).jpg creator of shadows (5).jpg creator of shadows (6).jpg creator of shadows (7).jpg creator of shadows (8).jpg creator of shadows (9).jpg creator of shadows (10).jpg Creator of Shadows (19).jpg Creator of Shadows (20).jpg|If player loses Creator of Shadows (21).jpg Creator of Shadows (22).jpg creator of shadows (23).jpg creator of shadows (24).jpg creator of shadows (25).jpg creator of shadows (26).jpg creator of shadows (27).jpg creator of shadows (28).jpg creator of shadows (12).jpg Master Okada.png creator of shadows (13).jpg creator of shadows (14).jpg creator of shadows (15).jpg|If player wins creator of shadows (16).jpg creator of shadows (17).jpg creator of shadows (18).jpg Trivia *The shadow bot still can be summoned even after Master Okada's health has been depleted completely, and the player will also take damage if they get hit. If this depletes all the remaining player's health, then the player will still be declared as the winner of that round. *Master Okada has a currently unknown special move which lets him spin around two times and spin two more times airborne with his Kusarigama to hit the player. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3)